


Blessed

by Multifiiction



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Gang, Gangs, gangster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Thor was always skeptical about love, that is until he experienced it.
Relationships: Thor & Reader, Thor & You, Thor x Reader, Thor/Reader, Thor/You, thor / reader, thor / you, thor Odinson/reader
Kudos: 28





	Blessed

Thor always thought that love was unnecessary and a nuisance. He never wished for it. It made both his father and brother do weird things.

Sure, he loved his mother, but the way his father acted whenever she needed something was pitiable in Thor’s eyes.

Later, his brother, Loki also got married. He talked about this to no one, but seeing his little brother become soft, when he used to be the best assassin in the family, made Thor disgusted.

He never wanted to experience love so he can be the most feared mobster there is, so he wouldn’t have to think for someone else but himself, so that he wouldn’t have to lean on someone else and become weak.

But what Thor didn’t know is that love actually does the opposite. It makes you stronger, it makes you do horrible things just to be able to keep that one person safe. He failed to notice that with love, a man can become better.

For example, Loki, Thor saw his marriage as something bad where Loki is laying at a woman’s feet like a puppy looking for attention. However, that wasn’t the case, Loki became more famous and fearful since he now had someone to protect, someone to go home to. Loki became a lot stronger and Thor failed to see that due to his hate towards love.

So, Thor, the leader of his father’s mobster gang invested his time into business, drinks and one night stands. Those three is what he claimed he needed, nothing more, nothing less.

Wherever he went women would always give him looks, for he looked like a literal God, with his harp jawline, chiseled cheekbone and stunning blue eyes he looked like the perfect man.

The more time he spent with his business, the deeper he got into the dark side of this world. Thor started dealing with guns, then drugs and the worst, humans. Human trafficking and prostitution as well. And soon, his father, Odin, took action against his own blood. He made Thor leave the business and sent him away to another country. He needed to clear his mind.

“You need to leave and you can only come back once you are sober. My son is not this monster that you are right now.” was Odin’s words.

Of course, Thor tried to disobey his father, but there was no use. The ones he thought were his friends all abandoned him when Thor lost his position.

Thor never felt so alone like he was cursed or something. Not even his mother was by his side. She agreed with her husband so Thor didn’t have another choice but to obey and leave.

But even in another city in another country, he still found trouble and bad people. He didn’t even have a house, Thor lived day by day and slept at the houses his one night stands. Thor didn’t even realize the toxicity of it. Of the people, he was surrounded by. If he wasn’t at his lowest when his father sent him away, now he had to be.

He got into another gang, but this time he wasn’t the leader but the right hand of the leader, with his reputation and father’s name, he got the position easily.

Little did he know that his life was about to change for the better in just a few days.

Thor still remembers the day you walked into his life.

Well, more like he walked in. You were already in the leader’s office by the time he got there.

“So, what is your request?” he heard the leader talk, but he couldn’t see you just yet, he wasn’t really interested to begin with, he figured that someone just wanted a loan again.

“I’m here to pay my brother’s debt.” when he heard such a gentle feminine voice, Thor finally looked at you.

He was stunned. You looked so beautiful, nothing like the other women he had seen, been with or came into that office. You looked pure and kind, not someone who should be at a place like that.

“Your brother’s debt? Well, fine, like I care who pays.” Thor watched as you pulled an envelope out of your handbag and handed it to the man in front. As he counted the bills, you took a look at Thor and said.

“It is all of it, so there is no point in you coming and “reminding” him of it anymore.” Thor could tell that you weren’t as confident as you made yourself sound to be. But there was something about you. Thor never liked shy or good girls, he preferred the ones he didn’t need to make effort to get, the ones that basically threw themselves at him. And he could tell by the way you sat, you weren’t like that.

“Seems like this is all.” you said when the leader stopped counting. You were about to stand but the man started to speak once again.

“And what about the other interest?” Thor watched as your face changed from worried to worse.

“W-what other interest?”

“You see, you’re not so sassy anymore. Since I had to go the extra trouble to look for my own money, I added more to it. But you can always… pay it in another way.” Thor watched as your worry turned to disgust in milliseconds, and if he had to be honest, he also found the suggestion rather disturbing.

Thor thought of ways of helping you. He didn’t know why, but he ended up saving you from the leader’s suggestion so you could leave.

Thor saw you at the entrance as you made your way over to him.

“Thank you for helping me. I don’t even want to think about what he would have done if you didn’t make the offer.”

“My name is Thor.” was all he could answer, and when you gave him a smile, he didn’t know it just yet, but that was the moment he fell in love with you. He felt like his curse was slowly lifted off of him.

***

Everything that happened after that was like a real life changer for Thor.

He got out of the gang and looked for a normal job, so he could have a normal life, with you. Something he would never want to be, normal.

But he had to admit. Having someone to go home to, to love and to spend quality time with was way better than being in any gang.

***

Now, Thor and you lived in a beautiful house, had a dog and your child was just about to be born. The little boy under your heart will be as strong as his father, you knew that from the kicks he gave you.

You and Thor were truly happy.

The beginning of your relationship was a bit bumpy since he was in a fearful gang. But after you began to get to know him, you noticed him changing for the better.

He used to be cold and a playboy, but now, he was affectionate sweet and caring.

It was his idea of moving to a bigger house from his apartment and not long after, he said he wanted to start a family. And that is why you got married and you were with child now.

When Thor told you about his past, you understood and the way he showed just how he changed, you believed him.

One thing he barely about is his family. You knew their names, but other than that and a few stories of them, you didn’t know more.

That is until one day a handsome tall man with dark hair stood in front of your door. He was looking for Thor.

“He’s at work.” you answered. “May I ask you, who are you?”

“My name is Loki.” said the tall man as he was looking at your pregnant belly, clearly both happy and amused by it.

You immediately recognized his name. Thor had told you many stories about his brother.

“Come in.” you invited Loki in.

“I thought that I would find my brother either in a brothel in a room filled with women or dead by a river. But I’m happy to see that wasn’t the case.” said Loki.

“No, we got married last year, he works at a local store. I knew how he used to be. But he never talked to me about his family in great detail.”

“He didn’t?” Loki asked and you nodded, no.

“That’s a topic he doesn’t like to talk about. Could you…tell me?” Loki didn’t hesitate a second, he already made up his mind that he likes you and the fact that his brother seemed to have changed so much was something that he was rather glad for.

“I don’t know how much he told you, we grew up in a big mansion. Our mother took good care of us, while our father was rather cold. We have an older sister from father’s previous wife her name is Hela. I know that Thor never talks about her that’s why I told you. Thor…he was way deep in our father’s business. I think he went too far and if it wasn’t for dad throwing him out... I don’t even want to think about what would have happened. I knew that even after he came here he did the same things that he did at home. But about four years ago, he disappeared. And now I know why.”

Loki gave you a smile and just by the way he talked about his brother, you knew the two of you will be great friends. But before you could answer, Thor arrived home, yelling to get his presence known.

“Honey, I’m home! I brought your ice cream!” but Thor’s bubbly voice got cracked as he saw the man sitting in his living room. “Loki?”

“Brother!” you watched the intimate moment between the brothers as they hugged each other. Obviously, both missing the other.

“Absolutely not! She cannot fly while she’s pregnant! And I do not want her to be stressed in a new environment.” Thor was furious. Why would Loki think that Thor would put his wife and child through such stress? They needed time to relax, not to be thrown into a family full of mobsters and strangers. What you needed was a calm environment to bring your child home to, not a mansion where you’d get easily lost. Thor wanted you safe and sound in your home. So, naturally when his brother came up with the idea of Thor’s father wanting his son back, both you and Thor would have to move but Thor had other ideas.

You could only sit and watch your husband as he defended his new life.

“You are right. But Mother and Father miss you, and I’m sure they would really want to meet with Y/N.”

“Loki, I understand why father did what he did all those years ago, and I’m not mad at him anymore. But I want Y/N to be safe, and here, both she and the baby are safe. My parents can visit me whenever they wish.” Thor understood now that his father threw him out so he’d see the man that he had become wasn’t really him. Therefore he forgot his anger and focused on you, you truly changed him. Thor now sat down beside you on the couch. You placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. He placed a hand on your pregnant stomach and let out a very long sigh.

He didn’t even look at his brother as he said,

“I cannot go back. I have so much to lose, and if I cannot control myself and lose it again… I don’t want to lose Y/N or my baby.”

“I understand and I’m not here to take her from you and you from her. I came because Father said that he wanted to see you and wished to have the family together again. I didn’t expect to find you with a pregnant wife. I’m sure they’ll understand when I explain the situation and they will come visit you. If you are okay with that.” Loki was now looking at you, asking for your permission.

“Of course! They are family, and I don’t want my child to grow up without knowing their grandparents!” Thor was still deep in thought, but he had to agree with you. You understood why and what he was afraid of, but he also knew that his parents deserved to meet his wife and their grandchild.

“I have decided.” suddenly Thor spoke up with a stern voice.

***

Thor’s parents were lovely. His mother shared so many tips and tricks with you and you were glad that you could speak with a woman about your pregnancy and fears.

Odin had to admit that he never saw his son to be so happy and in love. The boy who was always disgusted by love and affection grew into a man who held a woman by his side with pride. Sure, he knew that doing something so drastic and sending Thor away was not the best way to deal with the problem, that he should have talked it out and he should have gave advice to his son, but in the end, he was happy that things turned out this way.

But the most grateful had to be Thor. To have you, to have his family and to have a child soon. Thor felt like he was truly blessed.


End file.
